


Wake Up Call

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Carl is giving negan emotions, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, negans emotionally shut off ass hates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Negan wasn't expecting to wake up with someone in his bed, let alone with someone who was sprawled out on top of him. Carls hair was fanned out across Negans chest, his forehead pressing against his collar bone. The sheets were tangled around their bodies in a way that made it almost impossible to get the covers off. Carl pressed closer to him, long legs twisting around Negan, arms laying at his sides. That was another thing Negans wives never did. Cuddle.





	Wake Up Call

Negans wives never spent the night. They slept with him, caught their breath, then got up and got dressed. Once, Negan had a girl in and out on fifteen minutes. It was an accomplishment, really, considering most take up to an hour. But Carl, well, Carl wasn't his wife. As much as Negan liked to tease him and say so, Carl really wasn't his wife. He didn't have the same rules that his other wives had to follow, like wear the black dress and never cheat. Carl had a lot more freedom than they did, and Negan wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Either way, Negan wasn't expecting to wake up with someone in his bed, let alone with someone who was sprawled out on top of him. Carls hair was fanned out across Negans chest, his forehead pressing against his collar bone. The sheets were tangled around their bodies in a way that made it almost impossible to get the covers off. Carl pressed closer to him, long legs twisting around Negan, arms laying at his sides. That was another thing Negans wives never did. Cuddle. 

Negan grunted, sitting up. Carl was still on top of him, head lulling to the side. The kid was a heavy sleeper, but Negan decided not to complain about that. There were flesh eating monsters all over the place, Carl probably hadn't had a sound nights sleep in years. Negan winced as hos head hit the backboard. Carl was a lot heavier than he thought he would be, he was all skin and bone, but somehow he was still crushing Negan under his weight. 

Carl looked peaceful, hair covering his socket with his eye closed. He was breathing slowly and evenly, body relaxed against Negans. Negan wrapped one arm around his waist, taking a deep breath. He needed to move Carl. He had things to do, plus he wasn't even the cuddly type. Cuddling was for pussies and men who are pathetic and desperate. Negan would rather die than get caught cuddling someone, especially if it was Carl. He shivered at the idea of someone coming in and seeing them. 

Negan pulled Carl off of his body, slowly. The boy was still asleep, knocked out like he had taken pills or something. His dead weight fell onto the bed with a thud, the wires underneath groaning at the weight. Carl laid on his side, his hair covering his face now. His body was still mostly wrapped in the sheets, the only things showing were his arms, the bottoms of his legs, and the top of his chest. Negan felt kind of bad, he just tossed the kid around, the least he could do was put him on a pillow. 

Negan felt like a girl when he leaned back and grabbed the pillow. He didn't do this stuff, he didn't cuddle or take care of people like this. Sure, he protected them, but he would never go into each room and check on the people like it was some TV show about a perfect family. He tucked his hand beneath Carls head and lifted it up, sliding the pillow underneath it. He set Carls head on the pillow, brushing his hair out of his face. 

Peaceful was a good look on Carl. It beat anger and sadness. Even though Carl did look pretty when he cried. Negan told him that, too. In response, Carl called him a sadist. The boy wasnt wrong. His long lashes dipped across his pale skin that almost glowed in the sunlight that was pouring in through the windows. Negan grabbed an extra blanket off of the end of the bed and wrapped it around Carl. No use in waking him up. He deserved rest. Negan couldn't even imagine how hard the apocalypse was on a kid. 

Negan set both of his feet on the ground, running his fingers through his hair. He grabbed his shoes out from under the edge of the bed and pulled them out, grabbing his boxers from off of the floor. He stood up and slipped them on, sitting back down once he grabbed his shirt. As he slowly pulled his shirt on, Negan felt a weight pressing into his back. Negan rolled his eyes and twisted around, looking behind him.

Carl had moved off of the pillow and found Negan, curling around him like some sort of cat. He was still asleep, one of his cheeks pressed against the skin of his lower back. Negan pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground, climbing back into bed. He shoved Carl over kinda rough, but he was still asleep. Negan grabbed the covers and yanked them up, causing Carl to roll onto his back. Negan draped the covers over them and pulled Carl into his side yet again. 

Carl rested his head on Negans shoulder, almost instinctively wrapping an arm and a leg around Negans body as well. Negan could feel his breath on his chest. The rise and fall of Carls chest syncing up with his own. The room was still, the sun climbing higher into the sky as they laid there. It was peaceful, Negan would admit that much. Cuddling wasn't that bad, but that was about all Negan would admit. He still felt like a girl doing it and he planned on never doing it again. He has to draw a line when Carl wakes up, because he is not doing this every time he comes over. 

"You're really inconvienincing right now, kid." Negan shook his head, sighing. "Its like you snuck in and gunned down my men all over again." He reached up and ran his fingers through Carls hair, gently. Carl pressed into his touch. "You're real lucky you're good in bed, because if you weren't I would be getting up." Carl moved closer. Negan loved away. "Carl-" 

Carl mumbled something into his shoulder, pulling him closer with his arm that was snaked around Negans waist. "Stop talking." He mumbled. "I'm trying to sleep." He curled around Negan, laying partly on top of him. "Just go to sleep.." He yawned, burying his face in Negans neck. He slid his hand up Negans chest, placing his hand over his heart. 

"I have things to do, Carl. Come on." He sat up but Carl refused to move. He mumbled something against Negans neck about how he was warm and comfortable and if Negan wanted him gone he would have to do it himself. Negan groaned, sinking into the bed. "Stubborn asshole." 

"Fight me." Carl replied. He placed a kiss at the base of Negans neck before falling back to sleep. Carl was clinging to him now, pressing against Negan like Negan was going to disappear any second. The boy had a grip, too. Negan was almost positive he would have little bruises where Carl had dug his fingers into him. 

Negan gave in, finally, when he realized Carl wasn't bluffing, if Negan wanted him gone Negan would have to make him go. He settled for laying still and looking around his room, thinking of all the things he needed to do, then thinking of all the things he rather be doing. Carl was still pressed against him, shifting around every few minutes. Negan wondered if Carl would ever be able to sleep soundly or if this was his life now. Constantly afraid, even in his dreams. 

The cuddling didn't get worse other than the fact that it was uncomfortable. Carl was like a heater, Negan was sweating beneath him, but other than that it was fine. Carl wasn't digging his chin into any bones and his arms and legs were just draped across him. His hair tickled, that was annoying. Then again, this whole situation was annoying. Negan was stuck in bed, holding someone he didn't want to hold after a one night stand that he shouldn't have even had. God was punishing him with this. 

It took an hour for Carl to wake up. An hour if silence and sweat. Words couldn't even begin to describe how uncomfortable it was. But thankfully, Carl began to shift around, little whimpers escaping his lips as he sat up and stretched. His hair was messy and his one eye was barely open. He was still tried. Probably always will be. He stretched his arms above his head and laid back down next to Negan. A small smile played on his lips. 

Negan stared at him, everything stopping for a second. He bit his lip and studied Carl. The way he looked less tired and the way his hair poked out in all directions. The way he just spent an hour and half making Negans life hell. Negan was fucked. He was truly fucked. In every sense of the term. He sat up, shaking his head. He rubbed his face and stood up, grabbing his shirt. "Morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning." Carl sat up on his elbows, looking at Negan. He smiled wider. "Why aren't you looking at me? Do you have a rule where you don't look at the person you've slept with or something?" Carl sat up and pulled on his own pair of boxers. "It would be weird but I wouldn't put it past you." He teased. 

Negan pulled on his jeans, sliding his belt through each of the loops. "You know, you were laying all over me. You're bony." Carl laughed. Negan was more fucked than he could have thought. He watched Carl as he pulled on his clothes. The boy looked cute. His hair was laying down now, but was still a little messy. All of his clothes were too big on him, probably his dads. God. He was so screwed.

"Okay, so, you went from ignoring me to staring. You gonna kill me next?" Carl put his hat on, making sure to keep his bangs in front of his socket. "Or are you gonna give me a round two?" Carl leaned over the bed, tilting Negans head up. "Unless you can't handle that, old man." 

Negan slapped his hand away. "Just thinking, asshat." He pulled on his jacket and grabbed Lucille, who was propped up against the end of the bed. "You should get going-" 

"Thinking is awful dangerous for you." Carl sat on the edge of the bed. "You sure you didn't pull a muscle and that's why you look so angry." Carls smile was gone but the tease in his voice wasn't. This kid was going to kill him. 

"You're the one always glaring." Negan stuffed his feet into his shoes, lastly, walking around the bed. "I mean it. You should get going." 

"I will once you tell me what you were thinking about-" Carl cut him off when he began to explain. "Don't say that dumb rule about what happens when I'm gone doesn't involve me or whatever. I'm here and you were staring-" Carl snapped his fingers. "You are staring. So. Explain."

This kid was going to rip his throat out and Negans last words would be thank you. "Just thinking about you." How you will kill me, Negan thought. How you are cute and you're making me break all of my rules and how you're you. How you walked in with a machine gun in hand and managed to kill me without using a bullet. "And how annoying you are." 

Carl slapped his arm. "I'm gonna take one of your cars to drive home." He walked out of the room like he owned the place. Negan was sure that if Carl asked for it to be his Negan would give it to him. Negan would give the kid everything and then some. 

"Are you old enough to drive?" Hide it. Force it down and twist each thought into something its not. Don't let him see the power he has. 

"Are you old enough to get it up?" Carl didn't even turn around. The kid owned the world, really. He was smart. Brave. Strong. Negan needed Carl to be his. The Sancrutary needed him. 

"Not every jab at me can be a dick joke, Carl. I'm not a grandpa-" 

"You're old enough to be." Carl smirked. He walked down the steps, peeking back at Negan. "See you tomorrow." 

Negan stopped walking, waiting for Carl to get down a few sets of stairs. He rubbed his face and leaned against the wall. Part of him wanted to scream, part of him wanted to cry, all of him wanted to run. Being with Carl was a dangerous game and Negan was already losing.


End file.
